She Will Be Loved
by Blind Wish
Summary: Ella sera amada, aunque tenga su sonrisa rota, aunque la inseguridad ocupe espacio en su corazon y el adios ya no tenga significado. El la amara y ella sera y es amada. Jacob&Bella. One Shot/AU .


Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es una adaptación de la canción del mismo nombre de maroon 5, en español, pero en si la historia pertenece a mi. Blind Wish.

She Will Be Loved.

_REINA DE LA BELLEZA DE SÓLO DIECIOCHO,__  
__TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON ELLA MISMA.__  
__EL ESTABA SIEMPRE ALLÍ PARA AYUDARLA.__  
__ELLA SIEMPRE PERTENECIÓ A OTRO._

Mientras la lluvia bañaba las calles del pequeño pueblo, ella estaba sentada en su cama, sollozando como lo ha estado haciendo desde que todo pasó, desde que la persona a quien creyó nunca perder se alejo y la dejo abandonada.

Sus lágrimas no lograban opacar la hermosura de su rostro, sus ojeras que contrastaban con su piel tan blanca, no lograban quitarle su ternura.

_CONDUJE POR KILÓMETROS Y KILÓMETROS__  
__Y TERMINÉ EN TU PUERTA.__  
__TE HE TENIDO TANTAS VECES Y SIN EMBARGO__  
__QUIERO MÁS._

Y como todos los días desde que su sonrisa se quebró, el estaba ahí, viéndola, esperando tenerla otra ves entre sus brazos, esperando arreglar poco a poco su roto corazón, deseando que de sus ojos solo lagrimas de felicidad brotasen.

_NO ME IMPORTA PASAR TODOS LOS DÍAS__  
__AFUERA EN LA ESQUINA, BAJO LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL.__  
__BUSCANDO A LA CHICA CON LA SONRISA QUEBRADA_

_PREGUNTARLE SI QUIERE QUEDARSE UN RATO__  
__Y ELLA SERÁ AMADA.__  
__ELLA SERÁ AMADA._

De sus ojos empezaron a caer algunas gotas, esta ves no debido a la lluvia que lo mojaba, eran las lagrimas que se deslizaban desde su corazón hasta su rostro, el dolor de ella era su dolor, su sufrimiento era el de el también. Suspirando giro su cuerpo y se dirigió a su auto, como había pasado desde un par de días, era demasiado cobarde como para tocar la puerta y verla en ese estado. El quien se prometió arreglar su corazón, el que aun guarda la promesa de que ella será y se sentirá amada, cosa que ya estaba por parte. Por que amada si es, el la ama y se lo ha demostrado tanto en cuerpo como en alma, tanto en la cama como en el día a día.

_GOLPEA EN MI VENTANA, GOLPEA EN MI PUERTA,__  
__QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR HERMOSA.__  
__SÉ QUE TIENDO A VOLVERME TAN INSEGURO.___

_NO ME IMPORTA MÁS._

Subió a su automóvil y de un portazo cerro la puerta, tomo su corto cabello oscuro entre sus manos y se recrimino a si mismo: "por que la hice sentir insegura" "Por que tuve que comportarme como un tonto, si la amo por que" "Por que…". Se repetía en su mente, recordando como se sintió al momento en el cual ella pronunció las palabras que tanto su corazón necesitaba escuchar, ese "Te Amo" cinco letras, dos palabras, algo tan especial, un significado que el conocía bastante bien, ya que era y es el mismo sentimiento que el tiene por ella. Pero algo dentro de el, algo que no supo interpretar, algo que sobrepaso la necesidad de protegerla… ese "algo" bloqueo toda posibilidad de que el le expresara su amor, de sus labios no salio palabra alguna, sus ojos fueron inexpresivos, y ella, ya una vez lastimada, no soporto mas, se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas y con un escueto "Adiós" cosa que para ella no significaba nada, se despidió.

_NO TODO ES ARCO IRIS Y MARIPOSAS.__  
__ES EL COMPROMISO QUE NOS HACE SEGUIR.__  
__MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ LLENO Y MI PUERTA ESTÁ SIEMPRE ABIERTA.__  
__PUEDES VENIR CUANDO QUIERAS._

Se sentía como una basura al no poder expresarle sus sentimientos, las carisias y besos, mimos y demás, esta bien… quizás dejaban algo claro, pero no siempre eran suficientes, a veces las palabras eran necesarias, y por lo visto el no logro expresarlas.

Su corazón si estaba lleno, lleno de tristeza, por que hace casi una semana que no sentía su tibieza, no sentía su dulce aroma a fresias, el sabor adictivo de su boca, el aroma de su piel... No todo es "miel sobre hojuelas" eso es algo que hasta un tonto sabría, pero ¿por que… por que no puede tener un final feliz o al menos digno la historia de su amor?

_NO ME IMPORTA PASAR TODOS LOS DÍAS  
AFUERA EN LA ESQUINA, BAJO LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL.  
BUSCANDO A LA CHICA CON LA SONRISA QUEBRADA.  
PREGUNTARLE SI QUIERE QUEDARSE UN RATO  
Y ELLA SERÁ AMADA.  
ELLA SERÁ AMADA._

Casi un mes había pasado, como todos los días el la observaba , debajo de la lluvia, y no se atrevía a tocar su puerta… ¿por cobarde?, puede ser, pero algo claro tenia, ese mismo día intentaría hacer sonreír una ves mas al amor de su vida.

Condujo hasta su casa y se cambio la ropa mojada, se arreglo sencillamente y de su gabinete tomo el presente que hace casi 5 días había comprado, pero que por "cobarde" y por miedo a acercársele y verla llorar, no había llevado.

_SÉ DONDE TE ESCONDES  
SOLA EN TU AUTO.  
SÉ TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TE HACEN QUIEN ERES._

Se levanto de su cama, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, no era su padre, el tenia llave y ha esta ahora se encontraría en la comisaría. Se seco un poco las lágrimas, aunque fue algo inútil a decir verdad, se vio al espejo y hasta un ciego notaria que estuvo llorando.

Suspiro derrotada y cansada y al sentir la insistencia de ese timbre grito con voz cansada "Esperen ya voy", y siguió bajando las escaleras, un escalón a la vez, ya que con su suerte y la poca atención que estaba poniendo fácilmente podría caerse.

Al abrir la puerta su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, insignificantes pero, de igual manera se detuvo.

_SÉ QUE EL ADIÓS NO SIGNIFICA NADA.  
VUELVE Y ME PIDE QUE LA AGARRE CADA VEZ QUE CAE._

Frente a el se encontraba triste y cansada la imagen de la mujer que desde niños, desde que jugaban con barro y lodo, amo. Esta parecía sorprendida por tenerlo en su puerta.

Ella no daba crédito que la persona que fue su soporte por tanto tiempo, que luego aprendió a amar, y que al final la lastimo, sin lastimarla en realidad, solo que… el rechazo y el dolor ya existían en su corazón. Que esa persona estuviese ahora frente a ella, con una sonrisa rota en su rostro, con la expresión del más simple y puro amor era algo hermoso y conmovedor. De sus ojos cayeron mas lagrimas, no de tristeza esta vez, sino de alegría. Al observar lo que su sol personal, su Jacob, en sus manos traía.

"¿Serias mía?" dictaba el peluche que sostenía un corazón, en letras blancas y doradas bordadas, escrito estaba. "Perdóname por no ser lo que tu querías" decían los globos, tres de ellos, cada uno con parte del mensaje. "Se que te hice sentir insegura" ahora decía otro peluche este era un hermoso lobito soñador con ojos tristes y una sonrisa tímida, de color cobrizo y mejillas sonrojadas. "Te amo" esto ultimo salio de los labios de quien cargaba todo los obsequios.

_GOLPEA EN MI VENTANA, GOLPEA EN MI PUERTA,  
QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR HERMOSA._

El no esperaba que lo perdonara con tantas tonterías, estas solo eran un pequeño apoyo, ni siquiera eran el regalo en si, los compro de camino a su casa. Así que decidido se dispuso a hablar, con todo, con el corazón, con la verdad y sobre todo con amor.

-Perdóname por no terminar de reparar tu sonrisa- dijo con los ojos húmedos- perdón por crearte inseguridad- continuo- pero te prometo que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, se que no soy lo mas perfecto del mundo – dijo ahora algo apenado y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas – pero te amo- repitió- te amo y quiero ser quien arregle tu sonrisa, quien arregle tu corazón y quien te brinde su amor – esto ultimo lo dijo acercándose a ella.

_NO ME IMPORTA PASAR TODOS LOS DÍAS  
AFUERA EN LA ESQUINA, BAJO LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL.  
BUSCAR A LA CHICA CON LA SONRISA QUEBRADA._

Ella solo se puso a llorar, y como por arte de magia, su corazón dejo de doler. ¿Como no perdonar a quien amas?, ¿Como ignorar las lagrimas sinceras que de sus ojos brotaban? ¿Como pasar tanto tiempo sintiéndose insegura por una tontería como el echo de que el no le respondiera al instante? Era algo tonto, ya que en mas de una ocasión el le demostró cuanto la amaba.

Se lanzo a sus brazos dejando caer los globos y ambos peluches, pero fundiéndose en un abrazo en el pecho de su sol personal, sollozando ahora de felicidad por que el estaba de nuevo en su vida.

_PREGUNTARLE SI QUIERE QUEDARSE UN RATO__  
__Y ELLA SERÁ AMADA.__  
__ELLA SERÁ AMADA._

- Te amo – musito mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de su Bella.

- Te amo- respondió esta mirándolo a los ojos oscuros.

Dicho esto de su bolsillo saco lo que hace un tiempo tenia guardado, para demostrarle cuanto le amaba. Saco la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y se la mostró. Dentro de esta un collar con un corazón en plata con las inicias B&J, en color dorado estaba.

-Te prometo- dijo colocándole el collar en el cuello- te juro – se corrigió- que no descansare hasta que tu sonrisa este por siempre reparada- agrego terminando de abrochar el collar y depositando un suave beso en su cuello para luego girarla frente a el – y que después de que lo logre seguiré a tu lado, por que te amo y te necesito, necesito ver tu sonrisa y sentir que yo contribuyo en ella – dijo tomándola por la cintura y juntando sus frentes.

_No me importa esperar todos los días_

_Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia_

Sonrió ampliamente, ahora su sonrisa no estaba rota, después de toda tenia a su sol personal. Quien estaría con ella y nunca la abandonaría.

Eso lo se tontito – bromeo, lo miro a los ojos y susurro – ahora déjate de sentimentalismos- una pequeña sonrisa broto en ambos rostros – y bésame por favor – pidió. Aunque Jacob no entendía por que lo pedía, siempre que ella deseara, quisiera o necesitara, sus labios estarían juntos, sus cuerpos de igual manera, pero mas importante aun su corazón la acompañaría.

_Trata de decir adiós_

Jamás, se dirían adiós, aunque para ella esa palabra ya no tenia significado, para el significaría ver de nuevo su sonrisa rota, y ella seria amada, lo es y lo seguirá siendo. Estos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de el, mientras sus labios se movían al compás de su Bells.


End file.
